In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela/Transcript
Credits. :['''Title Screen': "The Transcredible Exploits of Zapp Brannigan - Brought to You by Bartley's Rocket Wax"]'' Transition Announcer: And now, The Transcredible Exploits of Zapp Brannigan! Brought to you by Bartley's Rocket Wax. Zapp: [coming out of the Bartley's Rocket Wax logo] I wax my rocket every day. :['''Scene': A crummy looking black and white old sci-fi scene of a cardboard version of the Planet Express Ship being chased by an even crummier looking cardboard version of the Nimbus.]'' :['''Scene': Interior shot of the fake Planet Express ship, where an actress playing Leela, an actor playing Fry, and an actor playing Bender, are held captive by an Asian villain.]'' Emperor Chop Chop: No one can save you now, Leela. Leela Actress: Well, what about Zapp Brannigan? Emperor Chop Chop: Well, obviously, Zapp Brannigan can save you, but— [the door opens and Zapp, portraying himself, walks in] Zapp Brannigan! Zapp: So, Emperor Chop Chop, once again we meet at last! Drop that space gun or I'll shoot! Like so! [shoots the villain and unties the actress portraying Leela] Leela Actress: Oh, Zapp! Tie me back up and ravish me! Zapp: I'd like to, Leela. So I will. :[Zapp kisses the actress passionately.] :['''Scene': Interior shot of the Lovenasium. Zapp is seen in his bed caressing his pillow until Kif approaches him.] '''Zapp': Ooh, yeah, shake it, baby. Shake it like— [Kif taps him and he wakes up] I surrender and volunteer for treason! Kif: saluting Emergency summons from the President, captain. Zapp: Oh, it's you. Just let me freshen up. [gets out of bed] Computer, captain's musk. :mechanical arm carrying perfume drops the ceiling. Nothing happens. Kif moans and sprays the musk onto Zapp. :['''Scene': Exterior shot of the White House at night. The camera pans down to a tube with an elevator underground that leads to an identical White House.] :[Scene: Interior shot of the elevator. Zapp and Kif exit and walk down a long hallway.]'' Zapp: The long dramatic corridor. That's never a good sign. :puts his glove onto a scanner. Scanner: Glove recognized. Proceed, Mrs. Eisenhower. :doors open to reveal President Richard Nixon's Head with a secret service agent in a meeting room with a huge monitor. Zapp and Kif enter saluting. Zapp: Mr. President, what the hell? Nixon: At ease, Brannigan. :stops pushing in his big gut. Nixon: What you're about to see is highly classified. Reptillicus, hit the thingy. :goes to a chair with a machine and activates it, which powers on the monitor showing an orange planet being attacked. Nixon: a laser pointer in his mechanical hand At 0000 hours, Planet XXX was attacked by a mysterious death sphere. to the death sphere Zapp: to the death sphere with another laser pointer Magnify that death sphere. image is magnified Why's it still blurry? Kif: That's all the resolution we have. Making it bigger doesn't make it clearer. Zapp: It does on CSI: Miami. :moans Nixon: They fought back with advance military hardware, but it was like shooting BB's at Bebe Rebozo. Zapp: That poor brave hardware. Nixon: The sphere then fired some kind of hellish blackout ray. Erased that planet like eighteen minutes of incriminating tape. Zapp: Oh, I just wish I understood why. Why I should care. Nixon: Because the death sphere is now on course for Earth! Rowrowooooooo!! :monitor shows the Solar System and the death sphere's destination. Zapp: My god, we're defenseless. Like fish in a barrel. Nixon: Options? Zapp: My instinct is to hide in this barrel. [camera cuts to reveal Zapp doing so] Like the wily fish. Nixon: [sighs] Then we're down to our last hope. A radical new weapon built by a visionary scientist I once dismissed as crazy. :['''Scene': Exterior shot of Planet Express building. We can hear Farnsworth laughing like a madman.]'' :['''Scene': Interior shot of laboratory and closeup of Farnsworth doing so.]'' Farnsworth: Let's see how crazy I am now, Nixon! [camera zooms out to reveal he is actually speaking to Nixon and the entire Planet Express crew] The correct answer is: very. Nixon: Alright, Professor. Sock it to me! Farnsworth: Top secret news, everyone! I've developed a tiny one-man stealth fighter that's virtually undetectable. Zapp: [coming out of a barrel] How undetectable? Farnsworth: It's right in front of you. Zapp: [walking toward a semmingly empty space] I find that—OW! [bumps into something]—to believe. :[Farnsworth hits a button revealing the now visible ship as everyone looks in amazement.] Bender: But how exactly is this Happy Meal toy gonna destroy a giant death sphere? Farnsworth: From within. This ship should be able to sneak undetected through the sphere's one vulnerable opening. Hermes: What vulnerable opening? Farnsworth: All death spheres have one vulnerable opening. Zoidberg: Well, sure, but who's brave enough to fly into something we all keep calling a "death sphere"? NIxon: I say Brannigan. Zapp: [saluting] I say no. Leela: I say me. Nixon: I say Leela. Leela: I say yes. Fry: I say no. Zapp: I say Leela, too. Leela: I say yes again. Zapp: I say I shall join her. Leela: But it's only a one-man craft...I say. Zapp: There'll only be one man. Me. How would you feel if I rode rear as your personal tail gunner? Leela: Creeped out. Zapp: Then it's decided'. :[Scene: The next day. Close up on a sign that reads "Cape Knievel Flight Test Center". The camera pans down to reveal a plane resembling the old toy wooden airplanes and a Da Vinci style flying machine flying by. On the ground is the entire Planet Express ship crew with Zapp, Kif and Nixon's head around the ship.]'' Leela: [stepping into the ship] Are you sure I have to sit in your lap? Zapp: It'll help us achieve maximum thrust. :and Kif moan. Fry: [giving Leela a bag of trail mix] I made you some trail mix for the flight. [Leela takes it as Fry picks up a huge painting of himself in a robe smoking a pipe] Also this picture to remember me by. Leela: You hold on to it. [kisses him] I'll be back soon. Farnsworth: scoffs Activate stealth shielding. :[Farnsworth hits a button and the ship becomes invisible while Leela and Zapp remain visible.] Leela: Liftoff! Zapp: I'll rodger that. :[They take off as everyone watches.] Fry: Did anyone else feel aroused and jealous and worried? Bender: I haven't felt much of anything since my guinea pig died. :['''Scene': Outer space. The ship takes off with Leela and Zapp. Leela presses a few buttons.]'' Leela: Death sphere in range. Engaging holographic targeting. [presses a button and a hologram of the sphere comes up] Activating the Force. :[presses a button that shows the where the vulnerable opening is] The Force: [a la Obi-Wan Kenobi] Feel the entrance, Leela. Destination on your left in... [monotone] zero point three [regular voice] miles. :[the ship flies down and across the death sphere, which is equipped with many satellite dishes, cameras, and cell towers] Zapp: Zapp to Leela: look at all that surveillance equipment. Leela: [whispering] We better whisper. Zapp: Switching to pillow talk mode. :[They fly over giant letters.] Leela: Look. What are those huge letters? :[The camera cuts to reveal that the letters spell out the word "V-GINY".] Zapp: "V-GINY?" Doesn't ring a bell. :['''Cut to': Telescope view of the death sphere.]'' Farnsworth (v.o.): Hmmm.... :['''Scene': Planet Express meeting room. Farnsworth is looking through the giant telescope.]'' Farnsworth: I don't like the looks of this "V-GINY." Does anyone recognize those call letters? :[Hermes searches through different ship designs on the holographic projector.] Hermes: Nope. It's not in the Janeway's Guide either. Farnsworth: Deciphering that ID code is critical. I'll be in the Chamber of Understanding. :[A glass dome is lowered over Farnsworth. A small disco ball is lowered from that. We hear muffled disco music coming from the chamber as the Professor taps his foot to the boogie beat.] :['''Scene': The death sphere. Zapp and Leela approach the entrance.]'' Leela: This is it! The moment we should've trained for! :pushes the control stick forward. When they get into the vulnerable opening, they are surrounded by black goo as well as many televisions showing such programs as √2 News, Everybody Loves Hypnotoad, a Slurm commercial, a Torgo's Executive Powder commercial, and All My Circuits. In the center of the sphere, a machine is firing black goop at some television screens including one showing "All My Circuits" and one showing a Slurm commercial. Leela: Holy cr— :Leela can finish the phrase, the death sphere detects their presence and shoots. Zapp: Incoming yucky! Leela: Firing pocket rocket! :[Leela pushes a button on the invisible control stick, which launches a rocket from the bottom. The rocket gets into the black goop, bubbles and disappears.] Zapp: Don't panic, Leela! Go go go go go! :[They fly away as fast as they can from the second black goop attack.] Leela: I hope this is the control stick! :[They escape from the goo, but the ship somehow goes out of control.] Zapp: Captain's Log: We've lost control. Addendum: Whoooaa-oooooaa-ooaaaah!!! :['''Title Screen': Transcredible Exploits title card]'' Transition Announcer: And now, back to The Transcredible Exploits of Zapp Brannigan! Zapp: again from the Bartley's logo Chapter Two: "The Heat Thickens". :['''Cut to': Zapp and the actress portraying Leela on what looks like a mysterious planet with the now crummy stealth fighter burning in the background. Zapp is on one knee seeing the Leela actress acting unconscious.]'' Zapp: Leela, wake up! I can't face this mysterious planet alone without you or someone like you. :[Zapp attempts to resuscitate the fake Leela as we fade back to reality and see Zapp on the ground just blowing and the camera pans left to reveal Leela with her legs pinned under a huge log.] Leela: Zapp? Zapp, wake up! :[As Zapp realizes he's kissing the grass, he gets up.] Zapp: Leela? Where are we. Leela: We crashed on an uncharted planet. When I woke up, I was pinned under this tree. Can you help me? Zapp: [walking toward the tree] If anyone can move it, I can. [attempts to lift the tree but fails] No one can move it. Are you hurt? Leela: No. But I'm so thirsty. This spacesuit is making me sweat like a sow. Zapp: Me, too. We better strip them off and continue surviving au naturel. Leela: Uh, I suppose so. :[Leela and Zapp strip while the camera carefully cuts before they reveal too much. The now nude Zapp approaches Leela with some leaves.] Zapp: Here. We can cover ourselves with these sticky sap-covered leaves. I'll try to avert my eyes from your nudery. Leela: You will? [turns to reveal she's already covered] Eh, what's the point? You'll have to look sooner or later. Zapp: Well, I promise not to abuse the privilege. For now, I better scout around for food and water and help. Leela: What a thoughtful and considerate thing to say. What the hell's wrong with you? Zapp: I'm not quite sure. Perhaps it's the fresh air or a severe head injury. In any case, I'm off. Leela: [as Zapp walks away] If you see any steaks, that'd be good! :['''Scene': Planet Express meeting room. Fry is holding an open milk carton and smelling it. He puts it back in the refrigerator.]'' Fry: Why isn't Leela back yet? [to Bender] Do you think she's okay? Bender: How should I'' know? And how come you never ask if ''I'm okay? I'm feelin' a little neglected here! Fry: Oh, sorry. Are you okay, Bender? Bender: Shut up! Hermes: What difference does it make? When that death sphere gets to Earth, we'll all be blown to Manwich meat! Amy: Well, I guess it's time to indulge in some end-of-the-world debauchery. Who's up for an orgy? :[Everyone obliges excitedly, but then have second thoughts.] Zoidberg: Maybe a Parcheesi tournament. Farnsworth: Belay that Parcheesi tournament! I've identified the death sphere! We may yet have a faint hope of survival! Zoidberg: Still, a Parcheesi tournament. :activates the holographic projector at the meeting table, which shows a satellite labeled "USAF Flying Destiny". Farnsworth: This is a top secret military satellite launched by the Air Force in 1998. :[Farnsworth then shows a hologram of another satellite labeled "V-Chip"] Farnsworth (cont'd): And this is a top secret FCC satellite launched that same year to censor indecent TV programs. Bender: Like The Pimpsons? And Assarama? Farnsworth: Precisely. However, the satellites collided shortly after launch and were never heard from again. :[Zoidberg is in the kitchen getting the Parcheesi game board.] Zoidberg: I found the board! Farnsworth: Now, I've simulated that collision using Shrapnovision(?). :[The crew watches as the holograms of the satellites collide in a huge explosion and again in slow motion, which details how it became the death sphere called "V-GINY".] Fry: [taking a piece of one of the satellites out of his hair] Granted, all that makes perfect sense, but why is this death sphere destroying planets? Farnsworth: That makes the most sense of all. puts up a projection of planets destroyed by the death sphere. Look at the planets it's destroyed so far. First came XXX, the nude beach planet. Then Poopiter. planet labelled "#!@€$!#%&" comes on screen. And finally that world that can't be mentioned in polite company. Fry: You mean... :whispers something to Farnsworth and the crew get angry at him for doing so. Amy: Aw! Farnsworth: How dare you!? Amy: Shame on— :slaps Fry. Hermes: So the death sphere is "censoring" indecent planets? Farnsworth: Indeed. And we're next if we can't keep it in our collective pants! Our sole hope is to persuade the people of Earth to abandon their smutty ways. :[We hear a whip crack. The camera cuts to reveal it was Amy in a dominatrix outfit.] Amy: So the orgy's off? :['''Scene': The uncharted planet. Leela is now laying down under the tree groaning.]'' Leela: So thirsty. Why couldn't a water fountain have fallen on me? :[She hears rustling. Zapp approaches her with something in his hands.] Zapp: I couldn't find any water. But the moisture in these fruit and nut berries should sustain you. Leela: Thank you. [takes them and eats them] Zapp: I climbed perilously high into the trees to pick them, yet I saw no sign of intelligent life. Leela: Bummer. Zapp: Moreover, the crash totally destroyed our ship. Leela: So we're stuck here until someone finds us? Zapp: Alas, that may never happen. Stealth technology makes the ship impossible to locate yet easy to stub your crotch on. Leela: Well, there's worse places to be marooned. Plenty of food, mild climate. Zapp: It's a veritable Garden of Eden. Leela: It is? :wide shot of the planet is seen showing the true beauty of it. The camera zooms in on an apple on a tree. A snake slithers by it. Snake: Hello. Leela: Did that snake say, "Hello"? Zapp: No, we're both delirious from dehydration. Snake: Just like Adam and Eve. :['''Scene': The V-GINY is still on course for Earth.]'' :['''Scene': Exterior shot of the New New York Library. The Planet Express ship flies there.]'' Farnsworth (v.o.): We can still save Earth. People are sure to clean up their act when presented with cold hard facts by rational folks like us. :[The ship's hangar door lowers with the crew now in brown robes holding picket signs that say, "Shame on Everything!," "Sin No More!," "Judgement Day is at Hand!," "Bender is Great!," "The End is Nigh!," and "Repent!" Farnsworth also holds a bullhorn.] Farnsworth: The end is near! Repent thy sins! Sal: money to Petunia I'll thinks it overs while I engages this five dollar hooker. Fry: the bullhorn from Farnsworth Don't do it! It's not worth it! Petunia: Okay, make it three dollars. Sal: Yuck! I don't wants no three-dollar hooker. I'm goin' backs to the adults bookstore. Fry: Adult bookstore? I thought this was the public library. Bender: [pointing to the words on a pedastil] Nope, pubic library. :['''Scene': The Eden-like planet. Leela is alone again.]'' Leela: Zapp? Where are you? herself Oh, God, I'm actually starting to miss him. Snake: Maybe you two belong together. Leela: We do not. And you can't talk. Snake: Oh, come on! It must be an awful temptation. [slithers away] :[Zapp returns with a wood pile] Zapp: Guess who just killed a woodchuck with his bare feet? [puts the wood down] I thought I'd whip us up some shelter, make this a little more like home. Leela: I do miss the Earth terribly. I wonder if it's even still there. Zapp: Let's find out together. I'll brave the ship's wreckage to fetch you the telescope. exits Leela: That's so sweet. Snake: I'm just sayin' is all. :['''Scene': The Planet Express ship is flying over the water. The camera cuts to a volcanic island.]'' :['''Caption': Lo'ihi Island, Pacific Ocean]'' :ship flies down to a ledge on the island as everyone exits down the stairs of the ship, still wearing brown robes. Farnsworth: I know my new plan is a long shot, but it's the only hope left. Hermes: Well, now I've heard everything camera cuts to a closeup of his face revealing he has earbuds in his ears, which he takes out on my eyePod. So, do you have a new plan, Professor, and is there any hope left? Farnsworth: Indeed. We're here on Earth's last unspoiled acre to show the death sphere there's still purity in the world. Begin transmitting. :sets up a satellite dish and a camera. Farnsworth: Commence purity chant. :forms a circle, holds hands, closes their eyes and begins chanting as the camera pans around the faces of the crew and stops on Fry. Fry: Hey, I'm proud of you, Bender. Avoiding sin for almost a full minute. his eyes to reveal that Zoidberg is now holding his hand Bender? Bender (v.o.): Aw, yeah, baby. You're quite a dish. :[The crew looks behind the satellite dish. We hear female giggling. The camera cuts to reveal that Bender is sticking his plug into the satellite dish's input implying that he's having intercourse with the dish.] Farnsworth: Bender, stop!! STOP!! Bender: Aw, quiet, you riot. What's the worst that could happen? :['''Scene': The V-GINY finally gets in Earth's targeting range. It fires the hellish blackout ray completely censoring Earth. The camera zooms back to reveal it in telescope view.]'' Leela (v.o.): No! :['''Scene': The Eden-like planet. Leela drops the telescope she was holding]. '''Leela': No! sobs Earth is gone! We're the only two humans left in the universe! cries Zapp: Oh, God, I'm sorry, Leela. her Leela: Maybe —''sniffles'' Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe you and I were meant to build a new world here. Zapp: We can avoid humanity's mistakes. Leela: Like the tuba. Zapp: Yes. We'll be like Adam and Eve. Leela: Only without the tuba. Zapp: And we'll beget little Zapp Jr. and Leela Jr. and they'll have kids of their ow—Yecch! Is that really what happened in the Bible?! Leela: It's a sick and twisted book of holiness all right. Zapp: Then we'll write our own Bible, with less Sodom and more Gomorra. Leela: Let's do it. I shall become the mother of a new world, trapped here under this tree. out her hand The Tree of Knowledge! Look, it even has apples! falls down on her head Ow! catches it with her hand Wow! takes a bite and looks at Zapp seductively Come here, Adam, partake of my forbidden fruit. Zapp: Thee will be done. :embrace and kiss heavily. :['''Scene': The Eden-like planet. Zapp and Leela are still kissing.]'' Leela: Wait! One more bite before we begin the begetting. the apple Mmm, juicy. Those nut berries you found were so salty, I—I couldn't think straight. kissing Zapp I mean, not to belabor it, but they were as salty as that bag of trail mix Fry gave me. a thought Exactly as salty. Hey! Wait a second! away from Zapp's embrace Zapp: Uh...woh...ih...Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih—I have a terrible confession to make! :['''Flashback': A naked Zapp goes to look at the destroyed ship, and takes out the trail mix]'' Zapp (v.o.): You see, when I first went foraging, what I actually found was the smoldering wreckage of the ship. Ignoring all danger, I charged inside to liberate our provisions. :ends. Leela: So this is the trail mix Fry gave me! Zapp: Yes! I exaggerated when I said I picked it from the treetops. I just wanted you to think sniffles a little better of me. Leela: Well, your motives were good. And we were both loopy from dehydration. realizes Hey, wait! You've been doing an awful lot of urinating! Zapp: Ooooooiiiiiiigeeeaaaaaaaaaah, there's plenty of water! You see... :['''Flashback': A naked Zapp goes back to the ship taking out an indigo miniature refrigerator full of water bottles and drinks one.] '''Zapp (v.o.)': ...after I selflessly rescued the trail mix, I braved the flames once more in search of fluids. :ends. Leela: Then why didn't you give me any? Zapp: sniffles I though it might help you forget your intense hatred for me if you were a teensy bit delirious. Leela: So you let me dehydrate while you washed down the trail mix with imported mineral water? Zapp: Diiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaah, not exactly. :['''Flashback:' Zapp opens the fridge to reveal that there were many food items including a box of chocolates. He eats one.]'' Zapp (v.o.): You see, besides the trail mix, the minibar also contained Doritos, beef jerky and a generous assortment of fine chocolates. :ends Zapp: I wanted to offer you the chocolates, I truly did. But I was concerned about your waistline. Very concerned. Leela: It's because I haven't been exercising. If only this tree hadn't fallen on me by chance. again Oh, dear God! Zapp: Gluuuuuuuuyiiiiiiiiiiiih, it was just after we crashed! :['''Flashback': Zapp, fully clothed and unconscious wakes up]'' Zapp (v.o.): I awoke first to find you trapped. :[The camera pans to reveal that Leela was trapped, but under a much smaller branch.] Zapp: Leela. Leela! Wake up! :[He stands up and throws away the branch, gets an idea, and moves the huge log onto Leela's legs and drops on the ground.] :ends. Leela: You could've moved this grub-infested log anytime you wanted?! Zapp: Well, sure. But then I wouldn't have been able to provide the loving care you wouldn't have needed. :[Zapp lifts the log off of Leela's legs and Leela finally stands on her own two feet.] Leela: I'd leave you to rot in this paradise if only the ship weren't destroyed! realizes The ship's fully functional, isn't it? Zapp: Ee-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiih, you see... :['''Flashback': Leela is seen fully clothed under the huge log, and Zapp is leaning on a tree smoking a cigar but then walks away.]'' Zapp (v.o.): ...after re-trapping you and before feigning unconsciousness, I paused to enjoy a cigar. Though mellow and satisfying, it did parch me a bit. So I went in search of brandy. That's when my keen senses detected the still invisible ship. :[Zapp bumps into the ship, which becomes visible again.] Zapp: Ow! :ends Leela: So we can go back to Earth? But there is no Earth anymore! Everyone I know is dead! down on the log and sobs :camera pans left to reveal that Fry somehow got on the planet Fry: Ah, this seems like a good place to take a dump. to do his business but then sees Leela Leela? You're alive! to her Leela: Fry! hug But how did you find this planet? at Zapp menacingly Well? Zapp: Oooheeeeeeaaaaiiiiiiih, we're actually on Earth! The ship's homing device brought us back! Leela: But I saw Earth explode! Zapp: sniffles I'm actually kinda proud of this one. You see... :['''Flashback': Naked Zapp is at the ship retrieving something.]'' Zapp (v.o.): What you saw was merely a simulation I rigged up using the ship's holographic targeting projector. The alleged telescope was a toilet paper tube. :[Flashback ends.] Leela: You said there wasn't any toilet paper! And that humanity was annihilated! Zapp: My motives were pure! I just wanted you think we had to save humanity so you'd be willing to have sex. Please say you believe me. Leela: Yes. I believe you. :[Leela gives Zapp a karate kick in the face and punches the living youknowwhat out of him.] Fry: Yay! :rest of the Planet Express crew comes out of the bushes. Bender: There must be somethin' to steal on this island. Hey, it's Leela! :cheers Leela: Let's go home, everybody. At least the Earth wasn't destroyed. [The V-GINY suddenly approaches the island.] Yet. V-GINY: People of Earth, hear the righteous word of the Mighty V-GINY! Bender: The Mighty V-GINY! :[Everyone gasps in horror, except Fry who just snickers.] V-GINY: Seeing you frolic in this unspoiled garden gives hope that this world may yet be redeemed. Farnsworth: Huzzah! The purity chant worked! :[Farnsworth opens up his robe to reveal all that God gave him, which causes the V-GINY to fire a censor bar on his crotch.] V-GINY: Unacceptable wardrobe malfunction! I was referring to Adam and Eve. Leela: We're not Adam and Eve. You see, due to a series of— V-GINY: Consummate your union or I shall destroy Earth! :[The death sphere cocks all its guns, making everyone gasp.] Leela: Well, if it's to save Earth, I-I guess I could take one for the team. Zapp: You what? R-Right now? Eh, but I need a little romance, first. Maybe a vanilla candle or something. V-GINY: Commence intercourse. Zapp: throat The giant guns are making me feel sort of...inadequate. I'm not sure if I could— Leela: [sighs and pushes Zapp to an area where they can make love] Move it! I gotta get home and do laundry! :[We hear leaves rustling but don't see them make love. We just see the disgusted reactions of the rest of the crew.] Fry: For God's sake, censor it!!! CENSOR IT!!! V-GINY: Approved for all audiences!! Fry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! :camera zooms out until we see the full planet Earth. :['''Title Screen': "Transcredible Exploits" title screen.] '''Transition Announcer': And now, the spicy finale of The Transcredible Exploits of Zapp Brannigan! :['''Scene': Interior shot of a set made to look like the Lovenasium. Zapp is nude in bed with the actress playing Leela.]'' Zapp: That was a close call but we saved Earth. Was it as good for you as it was for the human race? Leela Actress: Oh, Zapp, let's save another planet right now! :[Zapp responds by falling asleep and snoring loudly.] :['''Scene': Exterior shot of the crummy looking Nimbus "flying" away as the scene fades to black.]'' :Credits. Category:Season 6 Scripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts